Her Darknest Knight
by DarienSummers
Summary: In the search for a means to defeat the Ori, one man’s belief is the key to salvation. As Adria attempts to break Daniel Jackson, he will be forced to choose whether to save or condemn the galaxy as we know it, as well as the Ancients he has looked up to


**Title**: **Her Darkest Knight  
****Rating**: PG13 (Specifically for Torture and Violence in Later Chapters)  
**Author**: DarienSummers  
**Notes**: This is only the second fic I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it. The events in this fic are AU starting from the events at the end of "The Quest 2". This is a dark piece and plays out how I believe Daniel's arc should have gone. It does contain some spoilers for the latter half of season ten. I also own nothing of this and have no money! All characters belong to the brilliant minds at MGM.  
**Summary**: In the search for a means to defeat the Ori, one man's belief is the key to salvation. As Adria attempts to break Daniel Jackson, he will be forced to choose whether to save or condemn the galaxy as we know it, as well as the Ancients he has looked up to for so long.

* * *

"...I'll be right behind you." The words flowed as smoothly from his lips as he could muster while maintaining the protective barrier through sheer force of will. Yet even before he had uttered them, he knew them to be false, just as he knew his friends would also realize. 

One by one he sensed them make their way towards the watery glow of the stargate, each hesitating slightly before passing beyond its horizon to safer grounds. They knew what they would be leaving behind, and the immenseness of what was occurring weighted heavily on their hearts as their steps took them across the span of a galaxy in seconds. But at long last they were gone, and his spirit could rest easier knowing that fact.

The shield he had worked so hard to create began to unravel before dissipating entirely leaving him exhausted and drained. Worse yet though it left him defenseless and vulnerable to the next strike he was sure would come. It occurred to him, as darkness slowly engulfed the edges of his vision, that these could be his last few fleeting moments alive. Death. It hardly seemed as daunting an obstacle as he had considered it a few short years ago. Twice he had risen beyond it, and attained enlightenment, he knew this time would be different. Even so a serenity took hold of his thoughts as exhaustion took him. The slightest doubt rested in the back of his mind however as the last sight before he fell into unconsciousness was of Adria smiling down at him.

* * *

An excitement she had not known before seemed to pass through her as she gazed down upon her prey. He had sought to test her faith and power, had sought to prevent her from bringing Origin to the unbelievers of this galaxy, and he had failed. She had beaten him, the only true obstacle this galaxy had to offer. An it thrilled her, though only the slightest of smiles would give away her pleasure. 

Since reaching maturity she had trained herself for this moment, for the moment that would change the course of this galaxy, the moment that would cement her place on the path of righteousness. Yet even as the elation of victory rose to its peak she realized that much still had to be done. All the lives that had been spent on this campaign would be in vain if she was not now able to finish the task in front of her.

In both their galaxies a more matched pair would never be found. She was to the Ori as he was to the Ancients, mirroring each other they balanced unseen cosmic scales. The pinnacles of their respective human evolutions, they were equals through and through. In truth had he not been so drained of energy by Merlin's device and his attempt to save his friends, she might not have been victorious, but those thoughts she would not let linger in her mind.

Brushing the thoughts away she kneeled down next to her prize, carefully cradling his unconscious form in her lap for the time being. She knew the Prior would come through the gate with reinforcements soon enough, and so for now she simply basked in the joy that her victory had brought. Yet all the while she thought of the sweetness that she would experience upon converting her enemy to her cause. She would make him see the world through her own eyes, she would lift him up to his proper place beside her on the path of righteousness and justly so.

For in their known galaxies no other being understood the gravity and seriousness of what was at stake, as well as she did save for the man she held in her arms. She would help Daniel Jackson see the one true path to enlightenment and ultimately salvation.

* * *

A/N: I do hope people enjoy the story I am trying to tell. Please read and review. Again this is only the second fic I have ever worked on so be gentle. Also this is a very Daniel/Adria centric piece though we will in due time see the others of course. 


End file.
